I plan to conduct research on the medical history of the Northern Territories of the Gold Coast during the period of British rule in this region of West Africa (1901-1957). The project will focus on three topics: the development of colonial medical services, campaigns against specific diseases, and the failure of health personnel to recognize the prevalence of ocular onchocerciasis. Both African and British attitudes and actions will be considered. The major sources for this study will be local archives in Accra and Tamale, Ghana.